My Ninja Way, A Naruto OC Story
by LucaiHeartfillia
Summary: This is a tale about a young Konoichi named Hope. She grew up an outcast to society. She has long brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She is thin and about 5"5. She was an orphan up until a young woman with black hair took her in at the age of 7. This woman was named Ule. Read on to find out what happens. Rated M for later chapters. I'm new to this so please play nice :3


Chapter 1-S-Class Mission!

(Hope's POV)

I walked along the path to the hokage's building listing to the birds chirp and tree's rustle. My team is finally getting a S-class mission and i really want to accomplish it. As usual most people just stared at me with menacing looks. I ignore them as a always do and continued to the Hokage's building. The only people i talk to are my teammates and i still haven't even began to open up to them. Some call me callus but i have my reason's. As i approached the building the main guard ,who I've come to know as Onalix, Opened the door and smiled. Onalix told me him and Ule where close in the Ninja Academy and where also apart of Team 19 together. "Ahh you are all here" said the Hokage as i entered the room. Our Sensei,Ishigi, was standing in a corner. Hibiki and Zasui were standing in the middle. "It's about time you got here" Zasui said smiling brightly. He always treated me like an equal that's why i respect him. "Yeah thought we'd have to wait forever" Hibiki said smirking. Hibiki was a great ally a little lazy but a great ally i respect him for his courage. "Now now boys she was probably just walking instead of running like you idiots" Our Master Ishigi was a very strong man full of wisdom for his age. "Anyways Listen up Team 13" the Hokage said standing up "Sir" we all said in union "This is a very important and very dangerous mission i need you to succeed at all cost" "Sir" "This is an S-Class mission for jonin and up but i have decided to send you, Team 13 on this to not only test your abilities but make you even stronger" "Sir" "On this mission you will face Wild animals and Rouge Ninja and possibly much worse are you prepared" "Sir" "Your objective is to protect a merchant traveling from here to the rock village" "Sir" "I expect great things ahead" "SIR!" Hibiki and Zasui jumped up into the air fist clenched and held high. I Smiled and Sensai Ishigi bowed. "Team 13 Mission commence you will meet the merchant at the village gate" "Thank you Sir Hokage" we turned and ran out of the building till we reached the gate. There he was a man about 30 sitting on a bench with his acubus beside him drinking a bottle of some liquid "Sir we are Team 13, we were signed to assist you to the rock village" Ishigi Sensai said "Ha you bunch are all the mighty leaf village could muster don't make me laugh" "HEY watch it pal" Zasui said pointing at him "Zasui calm down" Ishigi put his hand on Zasui's shoulder "Merchant i assure you these are the strongest pupils we have this year they will do well you will have to see it for your own eye's though" "Ahh whatever lets get going, I'm Soshi by the way" He put his acubus on his back and began to walk we followed.

We've been walking for some time now atleast 5 miles and no sign of threats hmm strange. Zasui and Hibiki are arguing as usual and Master ishigi is conversing with the merchant. What was that, it "Watch out!" i yelled as several Ninja jumped out of the trees'. "Damn" Ishigi sensei said pulling a kunai out and throwing it at the Ninja. "Hope, take Soshi and get out of here" "Yes Sensai" I grabbed his hand and took off running.

(Zasui's POV)

"You chumps bring it" they came at me with kunai and shurikens "HA Earth Style: Mud Wall" The weapons hit my mud wall. "Water Style Water Snake" I heard Hibiki yell as a snake made of water took out several of the ninja "Nice one" i gave him a thumbs up "Wind Style: Hurricane" Ishigi Sensai shouted as the remainder of the Rouge Ninja were killed "Nice work boys now lets find Hope and Soshi" we nodded

(Hope's POV)

"We should be safe here" I said out of breath "You think they'll be okay" he asked "Ha more than okay you underestimate them" "Do i now" "Yes they may seem like brash stupid little boys but they are so much more, Brave Strong Kind and intelligent" "What about you why didn't you fight" "Because i have to protect you" "ah" as he said that a kunai flew out of the bushes and hit the ground "Ah they must have bad aim" he said smirking "NO its a paper bomb" I pushed him into the bushes and stood in front of him. It went off pain shot through my body "AH" "You stupid little girl" he shouted. I began to breath heavy "Yeah you're right i am but atleast your okay right" "Your covered in bruises and burn marks here lay down" I did as he instructed he searched his acubus for something then applied a cool liquid to my injuries "This one time its free" i smiled and nodded. "Little girl you wench he was supposed to die" a man jumped out of the bushes and pulled out three kunai and threw them. "EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL" i heard a shout and a giant wall of mud erupted from the ground and shielded us from the kunai "Thanks Zasui" I said as Hibiki shouted "Water Style: Water Snake Jutsu" and killed the other ninja. The mud wall disappeared and we all greeted each other "Did you get them all" asked Soshi "Yeah they were low class rouge ninja no match for us" Zasui said helping me up "Lets get going" Ishigi Sensai said.

We are almost at the rock village along the way we battled many other rouge ninja but they were all easy none the less. "We are about 3 miles from the Rock Village, Lets take a break" Ishigi said sitting under a tree "Hai Sensai" We all found somewhere to sit down. Zasui and Hibiki began to spar i watched as they clashed muscles tightening and untightning sweat dripping down there forehead. All of the sudden it got quiet "We aren't out of the clear yet" Shouted Ishigi sensei "Everybody get ready". Soshi took off running to a safe place "Soshi take this" I threw him my bag of ninja tools "Protect yourself okay" he smiled and took off. "Show youselves" Zasui said looking around. a voice called from the tree's "My My impatient aren't we" It was a women probably the ring leader of all these attacks "Zaxu go after the merchant" "Yes lady Isabella" "Guys I'm going take care of this okay" Master Ishigi said running in the direction of Soshi "Ready Zasui" Hibiki said pulling a kunai out and throwing it into the tree's. Three ninja jumped out. The woman looked to be a little older than us. She had Long Green hair tied into a bun her suit consisted of a strapless belly shirt that was a scarlet color and a mini skirt. Then a boy who had a spiky hair of the same color looked like her twin he was shirtless and had on black shorts. The other boy had shaved white hair with gases on and was wearing a orange jump suit. "We are The leaders of the Quibbles rouge ninja squad." "I'm Isabella the girl of every man's dreams" "I'm LoHak the strongest ninja around" said the shirtless ninja "And Im Nordan the smartest ninja" the one with glasses said smirking". "Oh yeah well get ready to have your asses handed to you" Hibiki said "Water Style: Water Spike" a row of spikes shot out of the ground at them "Ice Style: Freeze" the water spikes froze right before hitting them "What" Hibiki said astonished "Earth style: Earth Smash" rocks flew at them and missed every single time" "Ha our turn little leaf ninja" the girl said "LoHak show them your taijutsu" "Gladly" he took of running he was so fast i could barely see him as he kneed Hibiki in the stomach sending him flying into a tree "Argh" he said he got up "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" a dragon made of pure water shot toward them "My turn" said the Isabella girl "Wind Style: Tornado blast" a tornado shot at the water dragon making it disperse into rain "Damn" Hibiki said "Oh yeah take this" Zasui said "Wood Style: Crushing wood pillar" again his attack missed "Lets end this" Isabella said she pulled out a small fan "Illusion jutsu: Death" all of us fell to the ground. "release" i said quickly "Oh we have a genjutsu user" Nordan said "And what are you going to do you are no match for us, You leaf ninja are pathetic" "Your wrong, The leaf Ninja are kind and caring something you would never understand" "Oh?" "Hey Isabella don't she look familiar" "You're right LoHak" "She's the little girl in the picture frail at that Ule woman's house" my eye's widened "WHat! You know where Ule is" "Well Master took off with her so not really but we roughed her up a bit she was a weakling" "Your wrong" I shouted i ran at them the girl disappeared and appeared behind me she grabbed my hair "Look boys she has such pretty long hair" She pulled hard sending me to my knee's "Maybe if you spent more time training instead of washing your hair and worrying about your body you might not be in this fix" She laughed a cruel laugh. She's right I'm nothing. I'm never fighting just because my old master disappeared. And because of me my team mates are hurt. I'm nothing but a burden. Im useless I'm always telling Zasui and Hibiki to train more and be better ninja when i have down nothing to better myself I've done this for far to long. The boys are always there for me always to protect me on every mission they've been there. Tears rushes down my face "Awe she's crying boy's why don't you finish off her friends so she can watch" NO more will i do this no more hiding behind my friends this time i protect them they are gonna watch me from behind this time I will be the one fighting to protect them this time I PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE. I will win this. I clenched my fist. I am not a burden anymore."I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS" i shouted as I brought my foot up and kicked her leg she jumped back "What she can fight!" I threw Kunai at her "Substitution Justsu" a log appeared in her place. I took of running at the Nordan guy "Ah" "Leaf Ninja Taijutsu: Lion's Barrage" I began to kick and punch him till we were up in the air "This time I'm the fighter not them" "CHIDORI" lighting encased my arm as i slammed him down until he hit the ground I jumped back as Senbon shot at me "Damn we underestimated her she killed Nordan" Lohak spat on the ground. I took off running towards him "Illusion Style: Tree Binding Justsu" a tree grew behind him and wrapped its branches around him "Leaf Style: GIANT SHURIKEN JUSTSU" i threw the shuriken and it hit him right in the chest he fell down dead. "What the hell this girl is to strong to be a genin" "Ule tought me this" I yelled "And you took her from me" i took off running "Chidori" lighting encased my arm again "DIE!" I hit something but it wasn't her "damn another log". Something sharp pierced my stomach a long blade was now pushed through me. "AH" i fell to the ground as she pulled it out. I've failed i coughed up blood and began to cry. I'm sorry guys i couldn't protect you. "Told you ha even if you had a few tricks up your sleeve you could never defeat me just like your Master Ule you to are now dead" I wish i could do something but i can't I'm to weak and hurt I heard a voice "Now that's not how i tought you how to be" A women appeared in front of me she was tall and slender with short blue hair "Get up" "Master Ule" "Get up" i stood up holding my wound "Now take that girl down I know you can do it your my student my family" she kissed my forehead and disappeared into the wind "I'm Surprised you're still standing" "You have messed with the wrong leaf ninja" I said pulling a kunai out "You can't win your way to hurt" she smirked "Try me" I took off running at her i threw the kunai she ducked and dodged it "told you" "I'm not done yet" a cloud of smoke erupted behind her and my clone threw three kunai at her "What" she jumped out of the way. There's my opening i ran towards her while she was distracted by the clones "For Master Ule!" I screamed "Chidori Spear" i string of lighting shot from my arm and pierced her stomach "Lightning Style: SHOCK WAVE" i sent shock waves through out her body "Damn you" she said before hunching over. She breathed her last breath. i retracted the chidori spear and fell to the ground "I did it". My eye's blurred and i fell to the ground.

(Master Ishigi's POV)

The man who went after Soshi is now lying on the ground dead "Lets go my student might be in trouble" Soshi and i took off back to where the kids where. I held my arm out to signal to stop. The three ninja were laughing as the female held Hope by her hair "We have to help" Soshi said. I shook my head "She can do this" "Are you mad" "Only a little my friend" We watched in astonishment as Hope got free and went into battle with all three ninja. "I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS" she shouted she raced over to the guys using several high class jutsu against them "How is she" Soshi eye's widen "She's the student of Master Ule" "Ule?" "She doesn't know it but her teacher Ule was one of the 10 Ninja Saints number 4 to be exact, Which means she is one of the 10 strongest Ninjas in the world" "What" "She is more then capable of winning this she just needed a push to do so" We began to watch as she finished off the two boy ninja. She began to fight the female ninja. "Damn another log" Hope shouted as she looked for her. A long katana blade shot out of nowhere and struck her right through her stomach "Lets help" Soshi got up "No she must do this herself" Ule she needs you i thought to myself. All of the sudden her chakra level began to rise as she shot a chidori spear strait through the female ninja "For Master Ule" "Lighting Style:SHOCK WAVE" the girls body slumped and fell to the ground. "I did it" she said as she hit the ground. I walked over to her body "You did good kid you did good" i picked her up "Soshi grab the boys we have to get them medical attention at the Rock Village Hospital" "Yes" Soshi and I carried them the whole way and the were in the hospital within seconds.

(Hope's POV)

My head feels so groggy. My eye's fluttered open. I'm in a white room there are bandages all over me. To my left is Zasui to my right is Hibiki. My team My friends i did it i protected them. I smiled and began to cry. I couldn't have done this with out you Master Ule. I raised up. Pain shot through my whole body "AH" i fell down. A nurse rushed in she had Purple hair and green eye's she shhed me and began to heal my injuries.

*~Several Day's Later Dai-Chan~*

After 3 days in treatment we said out goodbye's and left the rock village we are now about 4 miles from the leaf village. "You know Hope you did great" Kasui put his arm around me and smiled "Your really did Hope" Hibiki did the same. "Ule would be proud" "Thank you" i simply said because words could never express how much i love..yes i do love them they are the family I've always wanted. "I've got news" Master Ishigi said smiling "What is it" "It's time for the chunin exams" we all smiled "YES!" the boys jumped into the air fist held high. This time i joined them jumping to with my fist in the air aswell.

Several weeks have passed and we've been training hard for the chunin exams. We have already done the forest of Death part now we have the preliminary rounds tomorrow. There are 4 teams entering from the leaf village this year. Us, Team 17, Team 23, and Team 24. Team 17 consist of Iza Mona. My rival. He is strong he wields the byuakguan. Ashley Heas a girl who is skilled in ninja tool summoning. And Elre Dragne a boy adept in fire ninjutsu. Team 23 consist of Iroha Zukianso a skilled taijutsu artist, Mistogen a boy with genjutsu tricks up his sleeves and Lucai Valentine a man from a different continent he speaks with a accent he says is French I've never really seen Him fight before so there is no telling. Team 24 consist of triplets the Uchiha triplets Orabro, Karun, and Tais. They never show off there moves but I'd imagine they are strong. There is one team from the Sound village and Sand.

The sound's names are Kulook, Bisca, and Alzai that's all i know. The sand consist of Gerald, Timal, and Kasoia again not much more than that.

Finally the day has come we all filled the room and sat quietly to hear the Hokage speak. "Many young ninja have gathered here to become ninja. To begin with there was 126 ninja in this exam now only you, 18 remain, There can only be 1 victor" Everyone cheered. "Now let the the matches begin" he jumped up onto the balcony and took a seat with the other Kage. Onalix came up "First match: Zasui Managi Vs.. Iza Mona"!


End file.
